


<底特律：變人><漢康>紅月

by sallysforza



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysforza/pseuds/sallysforza
Summary: UG在場次上點的吸血鬼漢克，本來想當生日禮物發現2月都快過了我還寫不完※吸血鬼漢克x人類(?)康納※上面的問號是有意義的※與另一篇天使庇護沒有半毛子關係





	1. Chapter 1

康納是在一個暗紅色的滿月夜裡發現漢克的。

 

滿月是惡魔妖靈最為猖獗的時候，身為固守北城教會的神父，夜裡康納都會配備好滿匣銀彈的手槍與聖水，提著煤油燈外出巡邏。

在某次降雪後的夜晚裡，城外的樹林安靜的詭異，雪彷彿吸收了所有的聲音與氣息，漆黑樹木的枝椏間只有巨大、猶如乾涸血跡般的滿月。

與普通相比，血色的滿月更能刺激邪物們的猖狂，康納秉著氣息緩緩行走，月光將世界照成妖冶的暗紅，他只能在這片如銹般的紅色中聽見自己的腳步、呼吸、以及心跳。

不對勁，不應該這麼安靜，血月對妖異來說是難得一見的饗宴，不可能走至深處了連一隻惡靈或魔族都沒見到。

康納從沒遇過這樣的狀況，只能提高警覺前進。

當他踏過某一次的腳步踩在尋常的積雪上時，發現四周變得更加無聲，就連煤油燈燃燒的聲音都消失無蹤。

——絕對的寧靜，甚至踏雪的聲音都聽不見。

 

康納很快發現到這是被建構起的「領域」，而能建構這樣寬廣、震懾其他妖魔不敢靠近的領域不是一般的魔族能夠辦到。

「主啊，請以你的聖名護佑我。」康納握了胸前的十字墜飾禱告後將煤油燈熄滅放下，藏於短斗篷下的袖口滑出銀製的小刀，他取腰間一小管液體淋在刀刃上，零下寒冷的空氣很快將受過祝禱的聖水凝結成薄薄的霜。

警戒的繼續往前，康納總算看到了這片領域中除他以外唯一的活物——一個蓄著鬍子的銀髮男人，帶著堅毅的臉部線條，正緊閉著雙眼屈身靠在一顆冷衫下，漆黑的披風將他高大的身體裹得緊實，往下的嘴角帶有刺眼的鮮紅。

吸血鬼，並且還是個代數古老、強大的吸血鬼……或者該稱呼為血族。康納暗自判斷完後反而放下的銀刀，小心翼翼地靠近這個男人。

康納緩緩地在血族旁蹲下，發現嘴角那點血跡未乾，便脫下手套伸手用指腹擦下，在鼻間嗅了嗅，伸出舌頭舔一小口。

血液獨有的鐵銹味，但卻帶著野獸才會有的腥臭。康納感到新奇，一個古老的血族竟然委身（又或者落魄）的獵食動物鮮血，而不是魅惑人類自願為他奉獻。

 

然而還沒等康納退開，血族猛的睜開眼將他摁倒在地，康納連忙抓起銀刀防備，卻沒能來得及揮出一刀雙手就被禁錮在雪地。

漆黑的披風遮蓋了康納的視線，他被巨大的陰影擁抱，仰躺在地上看不見男人背後的血月。

康納動彈不得，不只是被血族用他的重量壓制，也是因為那雙湛藍、輪廓卻閃爍紅光的眼睛——沒有一個生物在古老血族的邪眼注視下能夠行動。

男人俯下身往脖頸靠近，康納以為他就要死在這飢餓的血族口下時，那人卻像恢復理智一般的後退。

「操，人類！怎麼闖進來的！」血族震驚的大吼，那雙幽藍的眼睛已經沒有邪魅的紅光，迅速的起身離開。

康納撐起身體，看到那個血族已經靠回原本的冷杉，面色相當慘白，他稍微整理衣領，把銀刀收回袖口。「我叫做康納，是北城教會的神父。因為升起血月而來巡邏，我也沒想到這裡會有高貴的血族。」

血族皺眉打量眼前的神父，深褐色的短髮還有雪沫，就連密長的睫毛都沾上些許，琥珀色的棕眼好似人類的家犬般溫順，一身修長的黑色修士服與短斗篷和他很相襯，很容易推測他或許是個深受居民愛戴的神父。

可那於胸前搖晃的銀製骨鍊十字架卻說明了眼前的人身分並不一般，繁複而華麗的雕飾不是普通神父能夠擁有的。

 

「樞機司鐸的總主教？怪不得有能力闖進來。」血族翻了白眼，他現在可沒半點掙扎的力氣。「所以現在要對著我腦袋開槍用銀彈宰了我？」

康納卻不解的歪頭，沒有像血族預料的拔出手槍或者其他武器，只將脫下的手套戴上。「不，你並沒有搶奪人類血液，我沒有理由消滅你。並且我得提出修正，我只是主教。」

說完又補充：「曾經是。」

血族看了康納一眼後大笑，咧嘴的同時露出了口中長而尖銳的獠牙。「哈，看來我們都是有故事的人。但如果你沒其他事情，就他媽的快點滾出去，別在這裡勾引老子。」

「我沒有做出任何『勾引』的動作。」

「你是我眼前唯一的人類，站在我面前就是勾引我咬你。」血族已經沒有太多力氣跟這個神父扯辯，像趕走動物般的擺擺手便閉上眼歇息。「天亮時我會離開。」

康納卻皺了眉頭，連嘴唇都抿成一條線，他沒有選擇離開，反而走到冷杉邊撐扶起冰冷的血族。

「操！你他媽在幹什麼！」

「你說謊，先生。」康納尖銳的拆穿。「你想在這裡見到陽光。」

「……」

血族用沉默給予了肯定的答案，他並不知道康納從何推斷出謊話，可他確實是打算在這片自己打造的靜謐領域中迎接早晨第一道陽光，任由灼熱的白光將他活生生燒死。

不老不死的血族擁有太多時間，他只是厭煩罷了。

而現在這一瞬間，原本以為已經對這個世界沒有任何留戀的血族，卻在偶然的相遇下被提起興趣，對眼前的神父感到好奇。

 

康納攙扶著血族沿著來時的路折返，感受吸血鬼寒冷的體溫逐漸被他暖化。

撐著一個高壯的成年男性在雪地行走並不是個輕鬆的工作，血族建造的領域被撤除後康納能清楚聽到自己的喘息以及手中煤油燈燃火的嘶嘶聲。

在一片沉默中，康納聽到以為已經暈過去的血族開口說話。

「漢克．安德森，喊我漢克就行。」

 

漢克被帶回教堂的一處空客房，本以為最多就這樣了，沒想到這個叫康納的神父能給他更多的驚喜。

「你弄什麼玩意？」漢克從康納打開門的瞬間就嗅到了一股甘甜的美味香氣，勾得原本用鹿血裹腹的食慾再次躁動起來。

康納手裡持著一個紅酒玻璃杯，裡頭的酒液不似普通的葡萄酒桃紅，暗沉且濃郁，隱約能看見裡面沉著一支迷迭香。

「獸類的血沒辦法讓你感到飽足，我用我的血加了紅酒，因為沒有罌粟果我只能用教堂種的迷迭香取代。」康納說完後看到漢克一副見鬼的模樣，又不解的偏頭問。「我以為這種飲用文化是古老血族都喜歡的。」

「正巧我不是那些喜歡花俏的老古董之一，我喜歡純飲。」漢克講到老古董三個字明顯不悅的噴了鼻息，接過康納遞過來的玻璃杯。「讓我意外，你們教廷開始辦理魔族古文化指導？」

「並沒有，這只是我正好知道。」

「呵，古老代數的吸血鬼早退出人類社會，鬼知道你哪學來的……過來。」漢克沒有馬上飲用那杯「飲品」，而是對康納招手。

 

康納放下燭台聽話的走過去，毫無防備、任由漢克拉起左手臂把修士服的袖子捲起，露出包紮著紗布的肘窩一側。

「等等、漢克。」當康納意識到漢克想要做什麼時已經來不及，不管他多麼慌張的掙扎都沒辦法把手抽回來。

「別動。」兩個字從血族口中說出彷彿是一種咒語，康納停下動作讓漢克解開紗布，一小道由針頭穿刺開的紅痕在少了吸附材質後繼續湧冒出血珠，很快凝聚了豆大沿手臂流下鮮紅的痕跡。

漢克沿著那道淌下的血痕伸出舌頭舔拭，康納的血比他預想的還要美味，甚至比一般人類的味道還要好，往上到傷口時漢克沒忍住食慾小力的吸吮，惹得康納一陣細細的抖，當舌面舔過更是沒忍住的哼出聲。

為了不讓獵物只因為一次咬破頸動脈而失血過多死亡，血族的唾液有癒合傷口的作用，但這個能力也隨著世代數增加逐漸凋零，然而康納現在沒有任何餘力去注意與驚嘆，光是被舔舐時尾椎爬上的酥麻就讓他差點站不住腳。

 

將最後一點血珠捲進自己嘴裡後漢克才鬆開康納，又有些意猶未盡的舔過嘴角，邪魅的一笑。「行了，現在快點滾出去，在我理智失控之前。」

話中的暗示極為露骨，康納連忙的端起燭台走出房間，燭光映照出緋紅的臉頰以及眼角中令人不解的驚慌，胸前的十字掛墜隨動作搖晃。

漢克幾乎是用盡全力才忍下想勾過墜鍊把人攬進懷裡獵食的慾望，他目送神父如受到驚嚇的小動物逃出房間，拿起那杯血酒飲用。

濃郁且美味，鮮血的氣味被葡萄酒沖淡，熟果的香氣伴隨血液的甘甜，最後迷迭的點綴似乎比罌粟果還要令人著迷。

但漢克還是忍不住去回味在康納手臂上吸吮到的那點鮮血，純粹的生命力、沒有沾染任何人類特有的慾望惡臭，甘甜而純淨的猶如守貞的處女，可這股聖潔的氣息卻又比那更甚。

一杯血酒飲盡，漢克大概明白了康納的慌張是因為什麼，葡萄酒掩蓋過康納血液特有的氣息，如果他只有喝這杯酒的話可能永遠不知道這個神父的身分。

 

血族並沒有在教堂待得太久，在緊接而來的暴風雪過去後便動身離開。

離開之前，漢克答應康納不會尋死。

 

康納本以為他與這位古老的血族緣分就只有到此，他只是他無限生命中匆匆而過的短暫過客，沒想到在下個月的滿月之夜，漢克再一次出現在城外的樹林。

漢克就站在城外的路口，彷彿在等他出城巡邏，一身漆黑的長披風隨夜風微微飄動，銀白月光煌煌照耀讓他的眼睛如藍色貓眼石般深邃。

只是與他對視，彷彿靈魂都被蠱惑。

但康納很清楚知道，漢克沒有對他使用控制的邪眼，這是他的意識自然的、渴求的想靠近這位血族。

於是康納再一次引導血族返回他的教堂，為他穿刺肘窩動脈的血管取血，混上用來祭祀而存放的葡萄酒，加上一支迷迭香點綴。

 

每當滿月之時漢克都會出現在康納面前，接過遞過來的血酒，幫他舔舐取血的傷口，從初見開始已然持續了半年。

停駐幾天的夜晚裡因為血族的氣煞坐鎮不會有其他妖魔惡靈作亂，康納能不用冒著寒夜出外巡邏，索性留在教堂聽漢克說說北城以外的世界。

「在這裡生活太久了，我幾乎要忘記沒有雪的世界是什麼樣子。」康納端著一個托盤走進會客室在漢克面前放下，兩個釉彩花雕的骨瓷茶杯中放入邊緣還帶雪霜的香蜂草，最後端起茶壺注入紅艷的茶水，香蜂草的檸檬氣味隨著裊裊白霧的茶香充滿室內。

漢克端起杯碟，帶金邊的紅茶在杯中搖晃，他往窗外看這座終年被銀白色覆蓋的城市。「現在已經是十月，南方到處都在舉辦豐收祭、狩獵祭，吵的沒一處能好好睡覺。」

「熱鬧很好，這裡一直都很安靜，我好幾……很久沒有看過豐收祭。」康納不著聲色的改口，半闔著眼簾，指腹輕輕摩娑杯柄。「北城以前還有狩獵祭，但在雪鹿逐年減少後便頒布禁獵令，現在只剩下雪橇比賽跟獵魚祭。」

「很久？」

「對，很久。能多跟我說說南方的事情嗎？」

漢克注意到康納輕巧的繞過他的提問，卻也沒有多說什麼。「聽一個沒半點求生慾望的吸血鬼講故事並不是個愉快的體驗。」

「但我每個月都在期待這個。」

康納的回答沒有任何遲疑，純粹而直率，讓漢克一時語塞。

可漢克能夠明白，他願意繼續活著到處流浪也是因為期待，期待能將見聞帶回給這個被囚禁在北城的使者。

 

直至午夜鐘聲響起，康納少有的在此時泛起睡意，略帶歉意的笑了笑便起身收拾桌上冷卻的茶組。

「抱歉，漢克。我很想多待一會的。」

「收起你沒必要的抱歉，你本來就不是黑暗種族。」

漢克隱晦的暗指讓康納收拾的動作一頓。

「你知道了？」

「一開始就知道了，你的血液太乾淨，所以才混葡萄酒想要掩蓋過去。」

康納垂下眼不敢去看漢克，他早該知道每次抽血的傷口被漢克舔舐治療註定會有敗露的一天，可完全沒想到最初就露餡個徹底。

他不是故意要隱瞞的，只是害怕——

害怕漢克會厭惡他。

「康納。」漢克能看見康納的顫抖，輕輕嘆息後起身，伸出手將他攬入懷中。「我一直都知道你是誰。」

漢克的懷抱沒有溫度，卻有一股冷杉與雪茄的暖香讓康納感覺到溫暖，康納閉上眼睛，紛亂的思緒與情緒逐漸冷靜後，他感覺到了漢克的情感。

捕捉他人感情是自墜落後就不曾離開過他的能力，康納一直以來因它而感到沉重，現在卻無比慶幸他能傾聽到漢克心中如結冰湖面入春後迸裂的巨響。

神職者不言情愛，潔身自守的為神奉獻。

但此刻為了回應眼前的血族，康納願意再一次墜落。

「漢克。」康納輕聲的呼喚，手指解開了修士服脖頸的銀釦。「獵食我。」

外頭高掛於夜空的滿月從窗戶照在康納身上，把仰起的大片脖頸肌膚鍍上層銀白的光暈，明亮的連閉上的雙眼睫毛都能根根細數。

漢克彷彿看到了康納失去的光環以及羽翼。

 

tbc下篇開車


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UG在場次上點的吸血鬼漢克，本來想當生日禮物發現2月都快過了我還寫不完  
> ※吸血鬼漢克x人類(?)康納  
> ※上面的問號是有意義的  
> ※康納為性別流動  
> ※與另一篇天使庇護沒有半毛子關係

古老的血族可以見證太多，時間洪流中漢克不曾多在意那些與他無關的歷史。

唯有一百多年前，某個新月夜晚的彗星在漢克腦海中刻下清晰的畫面。

數顆閃耀如碎鑽的星辰拖著絢麗光輝劃過夜空，從天而降的淺金極光驅逐了無月之夜的黑暗。

神的使者降臨於世，魔族厭惡那些高傲的神，卻聽見了悼歌在空中隱隱響盪，悲嘆的觸動他們的心弦。

 

後來漢克在其他同族的口耳相傳才知道，這是人類儀式召喚造成的現象，為了逐漸聽不見的神意，徬徨的人類便將使者直接扯落至凡間。

然而墜落的天使失去光環，已經無法傾聽到神語。

傳聞人類怕被降下神罰，於是奪去天使們的羽翼、烙上聖痕將他們滯留在凡間無法回歸，甚至連哀鳴都傳不回天界。

至此人類才承認他們已經脫離了神授的時代，必須靠自己繼續走下去，而那些天使們，沒人知道怎麼了。

 

漢克撫上懷裡天使的側頸，像是對待易碎的瓷器輕柔滑過優美的線條，冰冷的指尖帶起皮膚的輕顫，然後翻過敞開領口的修士服半掛在康納手臂。

「漢克？」康納依舊仰著脖子，他不解的呼喚，卻感覺到那略涼的手掌撫摸向他的肩、往蝴蝶骨的方向而去。

年長的血族緩緩低頭俯下，吐息吹拂在細嫩的皮膚，距離近的連鬍子末梢都若有似無的刮搔，康納被撓的呼吸微微加重，不知名的一點星火點燃他的身體。

「還會痛嗎？」漢克低沉的嗓音像是大提琴，在詢問的同時觸摸到了康納蝴蝶骨上、糾結扭曲的疤痕。

還會痛嗎？康納不曾忘記疼痛，已經失去的翅膀猶如幻覺，被奪去時的痛覺依舊殘留在醜陋的傷疤上，但漢克聲音裡的疼惜與不捨正輕撫他不存在的羽翼。

「很神奇，現在不會。」康納側向漢克，雙唇輕擦過血族的耳邊。「明明一直都很痛。」

耳朵被蹭過讓漢克雙眼一黯，他不知道康納是故意還是無意的引誘，可不論是哪一種，都成功挑逗起漢克沉寂許久的衝動。「我會弄疼你的，康納。」

「請給予我，拜託。」康納的懇求直率，純真卻顯得更為放蕩。

更別提他還穿著禁慾般的修士服……漢克終於還是抵不住慾望，張嘴露出長而尖銳的獠牙，用不容抗拒的力度咬住那片肌膚，銳牙刺穿動脈以及血液沖刷的快感讓漢克的呼吸變得粗重，就連擁著康納的手臂都不禁更為用力。

無比美味。康納的血乾淨的沒有一絲人類貪婪的腐臭，溫熱且充滿生命力，甚至帶著一股讓漢克瘋狂的體香，本只想小嚐即可，卻被刺激的越發感到飢餓，忍不住又重重吸吮，血管中鼓動的血隨獠牙湧出、灌入飢渴的口中。

 

「啊……啊啊、」康納睜大著眼承受漢克吸吮鮮血的衝勁，他可以很清楚的感受到那些生命的鮮紅正被掠奪而流逝，被狩人獵食的疼痛中泛起危險的快感。

康納是第一次接觸到這樣的感覺，比微小針頭戳刺傷口被吸吮時還強烈，陣陣酥麻過電般沖刷他的神經，本來疼痛的哀鳴逐漸渲染上不曾有過的慾望。

漢克品嘗到了康納的慾望，青澀、卻熱烈，初嚐禁果的天使所散發的渴求猶如上等冰酒般甜美。

急躁不是狩人的優點，漢克鬆開口牙，舔舐淌血的傷口將殘留的艷紅不浪費的嚥下，他想好好引導這不曾接觸過情慾的乾淨天使，讓這神聖的銀白染成專屬的顏色。

將康納壓在桌上，漢克把他未褪的修士服銀釦全數解開，完全敞開裸露完美蜜白的身體。

月光照耀下，還掛在頸上的繁複十字墜飾似是康納貞潔的最後一道防護，無聲的邀請漢克去破壞它。

漢克勾起十字墜的骨鍊，指甲輕輕勒在鍊間的串線，只需要輕輕施力就能勾斷。「我想帶你離開這裡，康納。」

「你可以，漢克。」康納仰望壓在自己身上的男人，背對月光看不清表情，只能看見躍動著熾熱藍焰的雙眼，讓他想起他們初見時也是被漢克巨大的陰影擁抱。「帶我離開。」

 

斷裂的輕彈伴隨銀製品掉落在木板上的沉響震盪在室內，康納撐起身體嘗試親吻漢克藏在鬍子裡的嘴唇，舌尖輕舔男人微啟的唇縫，手更是著迷的觸摸他的臉龐描繪歲月刻下的痕跡。

康納的吻相當青澀，漢克很輕易就奪回主權，張嘴含住那條嫩紅的舌尖，很柔軟、還帶著方才的紅茶蜜香，那條舌頭很是敏感，光纏繞上去舔弄就讓康納不住輕哼，漢克引導著康納伸舌進入他的嘴中仔細疼愛。

冰涼的手掌從蝴蝶骨的傷疤往下滑去，漢克撫摸到側腰的聖烙時康納更是敏感的呻吟。

「漢克、嗯！這很奇怪……」親吻的喘息間康納忍不住掙扎，不曾有過躁動在下腹燒起，康納想併攏雙腿卻被漢克用膝蓋頂開，還在那處摩擦，一股濕意從底下泛開。

「別緊張，康納。感受它……」漢克安撫的親吻康納被情慾薰濕的眼角，濕濡的吻往下遊走過側頸癒合沒多久的細嫩皮膚與鎖骨，延綿的吻痕像是在康納肌膚上綻放的花。

漢克微涼的雙唇一路舔吻到康納的乳頭，張嘴含住嫩紅柔軟的尖頭，尖牙刮搔那頂端的窄縫讓康納發出沙啞飽含情慾的尖叫，更加氾濫的濕意隨劇烈的顫抖從下身溢出，漢克都能從還在磨蹭康納下體的膝蓋感覺到那股濕意。

「高潮了？」漢克低啞的詢問，不曾嚐過性愛的天使非常敏感，漢克撐起身體看著康納高潮後潮紅的臉蛋，白皙的身體躺在素黑修士服中被情慾蒸成粉色。

康納喘著氣沒有回答，腰飢渴的扭動，下體情不自禁前後摩擦著漢克的膝蓋，血族很滿意看到純潔的天使被他撩撥的越發淫蕩，冰涼的手在高熱的胸腹打轉，靈巧解開神父的褲頭連同內褲一起脫下，意外的看到那處沒有男性該有的陰莖，而是如女性般平滑，狹窄的縫正泌著剛高潮的晶瑩愛液。

漢克吹了口哨，惹了康納羞恥的想伸手擋住那異於常人的器官，漢克勾起嘴角撥開康納遮擋的手。「別遮，寶貝，這很美。」

男人低啞性感的嗓音讓康納耳朵酥麻，嗚噎一聲感覺下面的水似乎流得更多了，漢克粗糙的手指撥開柔軟的花唇發出濕潤的水聲，像是什麼多汁飽滿的蚌類，指腹只是刮搔過裡面濕熱的嫩肉就讓康納發出可口的呻吟。

 

「嗯、天使跟魔族類似、屬於性別流動……啊！」快感逼出的呻吟讓康納幾乎無法完整表達，漢克的手指正若有似無的在動情鼓脹的陰蒂周圍打轉，幾滴淫水像餓著似的口水沿著花唇的弧度滴落在地。

與魔族類似？漢克倒是同意這點，眼前這副包裹在禁慾修士服之下的身體敏感而放蕩，只是稍微撩撥都能高潮，而現在看著這情潮下桃紅的花戶水多的像快能去第二次。

漢克沒有多捉弄康納，那些撩撥情人棄甲投降的情趣他相信未來還有很多機會能嘗試，現在他得好好的指導純潔的天使品嘗做愛的滋味，打轉的指腹直搗陰蒂，研上光滑的肉粒時不忘摳弄頂端細小的孔。

「啊、哈啊！」花核被摁壓的快感讓康納一陣緊繃，連藏在小花唇內的穴肉都抑制不住的收緊，隨之而來是越發明顯的空虛，康納難耐的扭腰，被打開的雙腿正用小腿輕擦漢克的腰側催促。

接收到康納無聲的邀請，漢克離開那顆被他玩得艷紅的肉粒，在濕熱的花唇中遊走而下，指尖來到那微微張開的穴口，那裡都是康納流出來的水，一戳進去就能鼓攪出黏稠的水聲，溫熱的穴肉更是飢渴的纏繞著手指。

康納仰頭呻吟著，僅僅只是漢克粗壯的手指插入就讓他舒服的顫抖，康納從不知道性愛是這麼愉快的事情，讓他忍不住想要更多，便自主的搖擺起腰，讓自己抽插吞吐漢克的手指，連動情微張的穴肉也努力收縮獲得更多的摩擦。

漢克怎麼會沒發現康納的小動作，沉溺情慾的天使簡直比人類處女還要甜美，他隨康納的擺腰讓指頭操進穴肉深處，確認裡面足夠的濕滑後撤出，離開時穴口更是挽留吸吮了指尖，晶瑩的花蜜牽成細長的銀絲不捨斷開。

 

「這是最後機會說不，康納。走入黑夜後你再也回不去白晝。」漢克品味了那黏滑的蜜液，馥郁的體香中有說不清的甜味，多年來不曾如此猛烈燃燒的慾望讓漢克感到熾熱，索性扯開還完好的領巾跟襯衫，將礙事的布料脫下。

康納看見月光下血族高大的身軀，忍不住伸手觸碰，從肩胛的槍傷到手臂的刀痕，假想漢克在漫長的歲月中躲避了一次又一次獵人或者教會的追殺。

「給予我，漢克。」康納起身吻了漢克的嘴角，躺回已經被他體溫摀熱的胡桃木桌，抱著自己的大腿，將氾濫濕濡的花瓣撥開，露出正一縮一縮等著被填滿的桃紅穴口。「進入我，宣告我成為你的。成為我的父，完全主宰我。」

純潔的天使此時正如騷浪的魅魔扒開自己的私處求操，漢克再怎麼仗著自己年長對情事有足夠的耐心與掌控力也無法抵擋這純真的色情，解開自己的褲頭將已經腫脹到發疼的巨大陰莖抵在那黏糊的穴口，厚實的龜頭只是抵在那就被花唇熱情的包裹，濕淋淋的花蜜正不停的溢在上頭。

漢克只是輕淺的在穴口抽動，就被小肉唇跟嫩穴急切的吸吮，扶著柱身堅定的挺入，漢克咬破自己的嘴角，含著血俯下身又一次咬住康納的側頸，獠牙穿破快速跳動的動脈，插在穴口的陰莖也深深破開灼熱濕滑的嫩肉，感受那處蜜穴因為被獵食而驚慌的緊縮，在不停抽搐的穴肉內快速抽插。

「啊、漢克！別同時……嗯啊！」被獵食以及被填滿的快感讓康納無法忍住淫亂的叫床聲，沙啞甜蜜的呻吟在空蕩的會客室迴盪，有冰涼的液體從漢克的獠牙注入進他的身體，康納感覺到了漢克的靈魂，緊緊的與他交纏。

同時還有自己的身體，因為轉化而變得越發敏感，漢克粗大的性器快速而猛烈的撞擊，碩大堅硬的龜頭每下都準確的操在他穴內敏感的軟肉上，可深處卻還是不滿足的發癢，康納被撐開的雙腿緊緊夾著漢克的腰，無聲的渴求他親愛的父能滿足他像是無底洞的慾望。

「口是心非的壞孩子，我知道你很餓……」漢克鬆開康納的脖頸在耳邊低喃，埋在肉穴裡的陰莖不知疲憊的深深頂入又抽出，康納的雌穴軟嫩濕滑，溫熱的淫水像是沒有底一般澆淋在敏感的頂端，熾熱的軟肉緊密的包裹著，不停吸吮著想要這巨大的性器插進更深處。

「是、嗯！填滿我、漢克、漢克……」康納的呻吟越來越嬌媚，喘息間還胡亂的喊著餓，屁股更是不知羞恥的配合男人挺送的動作扭動，妄圖把那根帶給他快樂的巨大性器吞盡。

漢克狠狠吻了康納不停叫床的嘴，抽出陰莖時穴口與花唇依依不捨的含著頭部不讓離開，乾脆就這樣被含在嫩肉中把康納翻了身，讓還沒嚐夠性愛的貪婪天使趴在桌上，同時也把還掛在他身上的黑色袍服扯下，赤裸的呈現在眼前。

 

俯下身舔吻後頸小巧的痣，漢克重新挺進康納的雌穴，背入能進得更深，漢克一手扣在康納腰側的聖烙上，另一手攬著小腹一下一下的頂入，把泌出的白漿搗成綿密的沫，陰莖不只輾過完全被操開的雌穴內敏感花心，更深深的滑進一處盡頭，頂到了微微收縮的入口。

康納被這一下逼出尖叫，生理眼淚流出蓄滿淚液的眼眶，甚至連穴肉都一陣痙攣，濕熱的嫩肉如吞嚥一般縮緊，前面鼓脹紅腫的陰蒂都不住顫抖。

漢克喘著粗氣朝那挺送，像是要把人釘在這張木桌子一般，巨碩的龜頭終於頂入了那條窄縫，康納張大著嘴發出猶如被掐住脖子的尖叫，被進入的子宮瘋狂的抽搐起來，夾得漢克發出危險的低吼。

這感覺真的太棒了，那處小巧的宮體溫暖而柔軟，整個雌穴都因為深處被進入而痙攣，漢克幾乎是失控的不停侵略那處女之地，用力的像要把康納的小腹頂出他的形狀。

康納踮腳翹著屁股開腿承受漢克狂風驟雨的抽插，已經被操上極樂雲霄的處子任由男人佔有他，胡亂呻吟喊叫著daddy。

漢克舔吻過康納蝴蝶骨的傷疤又咬住側頸，吸吮那讓他無比喜愛的鮮血，深深頂入子宮內將大量的精液灌入，幾乎把康納射滿。

高潮來臨時康納只能被血族壓制著顫抖，潮吹的春水從被插滿的雌穴縫隙流出，滴滴答答的落在地上，被漢克獵食數次康納在高潮快感以及暈眩的雙重窒息中昏了過去。

 

清晨時漢克沒在懷中感受到另一個體溫便迅速轉醒，看見他的伴侶正站在沒拉上窗簾的窗邊往外望去。

清晨的天空只是朦朧的亮，但對在黑夜生活的血族來說足夠刺眼，漢克起身走過去，把只穿件白襯衫的康納拉離那處明亮，與自己一同站在陰影內。

「即使只是微亮的陽光，也足夠傷害你，康納。」漢克攬著康納的後腰，嘴唇在被他咬出青紫的細嫩側頸婆娑。

康納蹭了蹭男人的肩膀後輕喚。「漢克。」

漢克知道康納想要什麼，從靈魂的連接他感覺到康納薄弱的飢餓，便慷慨的拉開衣領，讓這個新生的血族獲得第一次的進食。

纖細的手臂環過漢克的後頸，康納微微踮腳咬上漢克的側頸，他咬的不深、甚至很淺，漢克只覺得像是被什麼小動物咬傷一樣康納就退了開來。

康納朦朧的半垂著眼，蜜糖色的棕眼隱約有些紅光，舔著嘴角像是在品嘗第一次獲得的血液的味道。

「漢克。」康納輕輕的呼喚。「我們等今晚出發嗎？」

「當然。」

 

當夜晚降臨，午夜的鐘聲響盪在降雪的北城時，一位由天使扮演的神父脫去囚禁他的腳銬離開了這片寧靜的雪國。

康納的轉化並不完整，在半路便陷入深深的沉睡，最終漢克在一個龍族老友的幫助下回到他許久沒回過的宅邸。

漢克耐心的等待，等著他的伴侶脫離身為天使的重負。

 

當滿月升起第七次時，康納睜開了雙眼。

 

end

補充個，血族授予血液轉化一個人類成為新生的同族，就等同於成為了他的父親/母親，所以康納才會說「成為我的父，主宰我。」（當然這部分也有暗指漢克替代主神主宰他），在被操到失神才喊漢克daddy。

康納是被不完整召喚儀式拖下凡間的天使，失去光環、在僅存魔力依靠的羽翼也被奪去後，身體構成上非常接近人類，只是比人類長壽而不老，比人類更容易掌握魔力。

天使能夠傾聽生物煩惱、感受他們的情緒，這項能力並沒有康納因為少了光環羽翼而丟失，所以才在初見漢克時知道漢克想要自殺。

血族專指特定代數以前的族群，一些代數不這麼古老且能力低下的才被稱為吸血鬼。

最後的龍族是傑弗瑞，一個喜愛貴金屬又喜愛骨董的龍族（一般龍族只對金閃閃的貴金屬與寶石有興趣）。

以下為世界觀補充

背景是由教會（就不使用教廷這類容易誤會的名詞了）掌權的國家，雖然有王族跟貴族，但實質掌權是能夠跟神交流的教會。

但當神離開他的子民們讓人類靠自己活下去時，畏懼失去權力的教會使用儀式召喚天使希望能藉此為媒介重新與神交流，然而天使被不當召喚失去了光環，等同於失去與神對話的能力，人類怕被降下神罰而斬斷天使的羽翼不讓其回歸天界。

此次受害的天使不只康納，天使們的天性促使他們不去憎恨人類，在被教會烙上聖痕後服從人類安排協助管理各城市的教堂，康納因為曾有逃跑紀錄而被轉遣管理北城，實質意義上的放逐，而認知到逃不出教會的康納便在北城毫無目標的度日，直到遇見漢克。

天使失蹤並不是人類掩蓋就能糊弄過去，在康納被漢克帶走後教會並不是不派人追蹤，而是面臨了遲來的神罰，誕於平民的聖子起義革命將現任教皇拉下神壇，並且瓦解了一直以來教會掌權的系統，將權力交還給王族，而教會轉型為監督領導與記錄歷史的中立存在，至於聖子是誰，看看是起義革命很容易猜是誰XD

教會掌權的時代瓦解後取回權力的王族將各區分化為領地交給貴族領主管理，類似中世紀歐洲的封建制度，至此人類真正定義的拖離神授時代，開始研究天文、煉金術等等科學。

這些塞不進文章的世界觀腦了一堆，只好通通塞在後記裡(


End file.
